


Purple

by marichatting



Series: The Twelve Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: Carrie stresses about what to get Kayla for their first Christmas as girlfriends.
Relationships: Kayla/Carrie Wilson
Series: The Twelve Days of Christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056428
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of the Twelve Days of Christmas!

Carrie flopped down onto her bed with an exhausted groan.

“What am I gonna do?” she asked herself aloud, putting her hands over her face. Before she could dwell on it very long, though, her phone buzzed with a phone call. She picked it up to see Nick’s face displayed on the screen.

“Hello?” she answered it.

“Hey,” Nick’s voice said. “You find anything?”

She huffed. “No. I was at the mall  _ all day, _ and I still don’t have anything.”

“You really couldn’t find  _ anything?” _

“Nothing that was good enough,” Carrie insisted. “This can’t just be anything, Nick. This is our first Christmas as girlfriends. My gift for Kayla has to be  _ perfect.” _

“You’re putting too much pressure on yourself again,” Nick told her.

She huffed. “No, I’m not. This is important. I wanna do something special for Kayla, something meaningful. I just don’t know what.”

“What about…” Nick trailed off for a moment in thought. “A purse, or something? Girls like purses.”

Carrie rolled her eyes. “A  _ purse _ isn’t special enough.”

“A pair of shoes?”

“Are you serious?”

Nick sighed. “Sorry, Carrie. I don’t know her very well. I don’t know what she would want. Unless… maybe jewelry? Like a pair of earrings or a necklace or something?”

Carrie hummed. “Maybe.”

*** 

The next day, Carrie and Nick went to every jewelry store they could think of in search of a gift for Kayla.

“What about this one?” Nick asked, holding up a diamond necklace. “It’s pretty.”

Carrie sighed as she looked at the necklace. “Yeah, it’s beautiful, but it’s just not-”

“Special enough?” Nick finished for her.

Carrie huffed. “Yes.”

“Carrie, I think you’re overthinking this.”

“No, I’m not, Nick,” she insisted. “Kayla is…  _ amazing, _ okay? She’s way too good for me. I need to get her a gift that’s good enough for her, and none of these things measure up.”

“Okay, well,” Nick said. “What’s something specific to the two of you? Something you share?”

Carrie hummed in thought. “Well, we’re in Dirty Candi together, obviously.”

“Right,” Nick said. “So, maybe get something related to the band. Like, maybe some little lollipop earrings, or something. Sapphic girls like fun earrings, right? That’s a thing?”

“Yes, of course we do,” Carrie rolled her eyes. “They’re the best. But that’s not…  _ right.” _

“Then what about something to do with your music?” he suggested. “Maybe one of your songs-”

Carrie cut him off with a gasp. “Holy shit. I should write her a song.”

Nick grinned. “That sounds perfect.”

Carrie bounced up and down on her toes excitedly. “I’m gonna get the necklace too, though, to give her when I sing her the song!”

She quickly paid for the necklace, then dragged Nick out of the store.

***

As soon as she got home, Carrie sat down on her bed with an open notebook, a glittery gel pen (a purple one to remind her of Kayla), and her acoustic guitar to start writing.

Writing a song had never been like this before. As soon as she started thinking about the way she felt about Kayla, the words just flowed right out of her onto the page. Soon enough, she had a song.

The next day, she made Nick come over to her house to listen to the song. He watched her while she sat on her bed and played it for him, and when it was over, he smiled.

“That’s beautiful, Carrie,” he said. “She’s gonna love it.”

“Really? You think so?”

“Of course.”

***

A week later, on Christmas Day, Kayla came over to Carrie’s house to exchange gifts. After they greeted each other and exchanged a quick kiss, Kayla pulled a small box out of her pocket and held it out to Carrie.

“Here,” Kayla said. “I had trouble figuring out something meaningful to get for you, so…”

Carrie opened the box to find a pair of purple lollipop earrings. She smiled up at Kayla.

“These are so cute, Kaykay,” she beamed. “I love them.”

“Really?” Kayla asked. “They’re not too… impersonal?”

“They’re amazing,” Carrie assured her. “I love them. Thank you.” She pulled the necklace box out from behind her back and held it out to Carrie. “Here’s your gift.”

When Kayla opened the box, her jaw dropped.  _ “Carrie,” _ she breathed as she stared at the necklace. “This is gorgeous. But- is that a real diamond?”

“Yeah.”

Kayla shook her head. “Carrie, this is too much. It’s too expensive.”

“My dad’s a world-famous rockstar,” Carrie reminded her. “It’s not that big a deal. And I have something else for you.”

Kayla raised her eyebrows in concern. “Please don’t tell me you got me a car or something, too.”

Carrie laughed. “No, I didn’t.” She grabbed her guitar from its spot next to the wall and sat down on her bed, gesturing for Kayla to sit down next to her. Kayla slowly started to smile as she realized what was happening, and she gently sat down on the bed next to Carrie.

“This is called ‘Purple,’” Carrie said just before she started playing. Her heart pounded as she gently strummed her guitar, pouring her heart into the song as she let the words flow out of her. By the time the song had ended, Kayla had tears welling up in her eyes.

“Holy shit,” Kayla said, reaching out to wrap Carrie up in a hug as soon as the song was over. “That was amazing. Thank you so much, Carebear.”

Carrie giggled. “You really liked it?”

“Of course,” Kayla said, pulling back to look her in the eyes. “It was beautiful. I think it’s my new favorite song.”

Kayla leaned in and kissed her softly, and Carrie’s heart pounded. Every time Kayla kissed her, she fell in love with her all over again.

Carrie smiled at Kayla as she pulled away from the kiss. “I wanted to give you something special for our first Christmas together, since you’re so amazing.”

“No,  _ you’re _ amazing,” Kayla insisted. “You bought me a diamond necklace  _ and _ wrote me a song, and all I got you was a pair of lollipop earrings.”

“I  _ love _ those earrings,” Carrie said. “They remind me of Dirty Candi which reminds me of you,  _ and _ they’re purple which reminds me of you. They’re absolutely perfect.”

Kayla smiled fondly at her. “You’re the best girlfriend ever.”

Carrie shook her head. “Second-best.  _ You’re _ the best.”

Kayla giggled. “Agree to disagree.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with feedback and/or a request! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Twitter: [lukesreggies ](https://twitter.com/lukesreggies)  
> 


End file.
